


Christmas Songs

by letmewriteinpurple



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmewriteinpurple/pseuds/letmewriteinpurple
Summary: Miranda came home to Andrea singing a Christmas song to the very sick twins. Fluff.The third take to this story, because I'm dumb and a Christmas sappy dumbass.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	Christmas Songs

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters or make money from this. We have to thank Lauren Weisberger for the characters and 20th Century Fox for the portrayers.
> 
> This is also not betaed so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Also, I am not an expert on this site that's why I don't know what I'm doing. :")

_“..._ _Sleep in heavenly peace..._

_Sleep in heavenly peace"_

An angelic voice sang from Miranda's living room. That surely didn't come from any of her twin daughters' surely rough voice caused by the cold and cough they both got because of the cold weather. Yes, Miranda means both Caroline and Cassidy. Miranda would have gone home if it isn't almost time for _Runway_ 's deadline. Which meant she left her... girlfriend? partner? _lover_ , yes, that's more applicable and nicer to hear for her, Andrea Sachs to care for the girls seeing their usual babysitter, Cara is unavailable. Andrea said it was fine, knowing how important _Runway_ is to Miranda, not that it is more important than their girls per se, but you know what they mean; Andrea was once Miranda Priestly's assistant therefore she knows how things work at the magazine. Miranda got home at 9 PM, on Christmas Eve to make sure that they are ahead of their deadline so they can print the December issue on the 27th. Finishing every work, canceling every party she needs to attend in order to stay home for three days with the loves of her life, Miranda is finally home.

Just as she expected, Miranda saw Andrea sitting on the floor, with the twins' heads on her either shoulder as she caressed their hairs. They are sitting in front of the Christmas tree, the fireplace is roaring with life and with blankets and pillows on the floor. "Andrea," she said as a greeting and started walking towards them.

"Hi, Sweetheart," Andrea gladly accepted the quick kiss Miranda initiated as the latter sat beside them on the floor.

"Hi, Mom," the twins greeted in unison as they gave Miranda a tired smile. Caroline, who had been on Andrea's right curled herself towards her mother. 

"They have been fed and we just moved here," Andrea explained as she transferred Cassidy to her right to put the twins between her and Miranda. Cassidy 

"My poor Bobseys," Miranda cooed as she placed a kiss on her daughters' hair. "Why are you here?"

"We want to wait for you," Caroline answered in her raspy voice surely because of the cough. 

"And we want to see the tree," Cassidy added in a groggy voice. "It's pretty."

"Andy just sang us a Christmas song," Caroline said that ended with a cough. Andrea handed her a glass of water Miranda only noticed now. After taking a sip, Andrea got the glass from Caroline and put it aside. 

"She said she didn't know you sang," Cassidy added and looked over her mom. 

"Yes, why didn't you tell me?" Andrea asked as she wrapped her arms around the Priestly's. A twin sigh of contentment was heard from the twins as Andrea's warmth enveloped them. 

Miranda felt Andrea's hand on her waist and the light squeeze she gave her. "I never had the occasion to raise the subject," Miranda admitted shyly.

"Now I need to hear it," Andrea said and focused her gaze on Miranda. 

"Your singing seems to be good enough for the girls," Miranda said. She knows she's just using her daughters as an excuse to hear Andrea sing but Miranda doesn't care. "You have a lovely voice, darling."

"T-Thank you," Andrea blushed and scooted closer. "Would you sing?" Miranda hesitated and Andrea must have sensed it. "I'm sure your singing voice would be beautiful too."

Miranda fought her urge to fidget, she ran her hands on her daughters' hairs instead. Normally, she would blush at Andrea's loving scrutiny but tonight she's rather nervous. She never sang in front of another adult before, only with the twins when they were younger and Miranda is not late enough to sing them a lullaby. Of course, Andrea would be the first. Just like she is the first woman Miranda had as a lover and the only one Miranda would actually give up every physical wealth for. "What do you want me to sing?" Miranda asked.

"Anything," Andrea beamed at the fact that she will actually get to listen to Miranda sing.

"Alright," Miranda cleared her throat and looked at anything other than Andrea as she began to sing the first song about Christmas she thought of. 

_"I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can plan on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents in the tree_

_Christmas eve will find me_

_Where the lovelight gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams."_

Miranda smiled as she felt Caroline's weight on her. Her massaging of scalps must have lured them to sleep. 

"That was beautiful," Andrea commented as she and Miranda moved to lay down the girls in the blankets. They tucked the girls beside each other. Andrea, being the first one to finish lying down Cassidy, stood up and offered her hand to Miranda. "Though I should have known," she surprised Miranda by pulling her immediately and forcefully causing the older woman to fall on Andrea's arms. "All those orders of you whispered in low decibels are just music to my ears."

Miranda this time blushed prettily. If Andrea's megawatt smile is to go by, she must have seen it despite the only lights being the fire and the flickers of Christmas lights. "T-Thank you, Andrea." She cleared her throat and looked Andrea in the eye. "I haven't got the chance to hear you sing."

Andrea slowly pulled them away from the kids, walking with unease as she refused to let go of Miranda. "I can feel you looking at me, you know. You were there at the last part." 

Miranda finally relaxed when she put her arms around Andrea's waist. "Only the last part. Will you sing for me?"

"Have you had dinner?" Andrea asked.

Miranda frowned, thinking Andrea is avoiding her request.

"You need to eat, sweetheart," Andrea said with a smile.

"I'll eat after you sing," Miranda said, determined to hear Andrea's angelic voice again.

Andrea chuckled at the request and finally asked, "Alright. Just one song, alright?" Miranda nodded. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything," Miranda sighed again as she rested her head on her lover's shoulders. 

Andrea started to sway them in a dance as she started to sing.

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light..."_

Andrea put her hands on Miranda's shoulder to pull the woman back so she can look at her and muttered the next line to her, meaning every word. 

_"From now on, our troubles will be out of sight."_

Miranda smiled and returned to her position under Andrea. She nuzzled her nose on her darling's neck as she slowly believed the words muttered to her hair. 

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the yule-tide gay_

_From now on, our troubles will be miles away._

_Here we are as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough..."_

Andrea used her right hand to cup Miranda's chin. She pulled the woman's face to her, pressing their foreheads together, as she whispered the words against the lips only centimeters away from hers.

_"And have yourself a merry little Christmas now."_

Miranda smiled as she pressed her lips on Andrea's. She pulled back slightly to say, "Darling, I'm home for Christmas."

Andrea hummed and kissed Miranda on the lips again. "Merry Christmas, Miranda."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TDWP fiction, and the third- yes, the THIRD, attempt to write. Let me know your thoughts. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
